jyp_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Elias
Aaron Elias is one of the main protagonists of the series, he is the best friend and ex boyfriend of Ariana Cori and the husband of Hannah Shafter. Parabatai He got appointed as Ariana for his parabatai, because they are best friends and they can do anything for each other, even sacrifice themselves for the other one, this lead for them to becoming parabatais. Turn to a werewolf When Fred got turned into a werewolf, he also did Abilities Werewolves are demi-gods who are granted superhuman abilities by their lycanthropy. Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during time under a full moon, but somewhat increase as they age. When angered, these abilities are temporarily enhanced; these abilities are common to all three types of werewolves. Even in human form they appear to possess all of these abilities, though not as powerful as other supernatural creatures. Some werewolves have shown the ability to sense illness and, in one case, the onset of an epileptic seizure. This seems to be due to a combination of their "Heightened Senses" working in concert on a subconscious level. * Shapeshifting: The cursed human can transform himself or herself into a werewolf on a full moon. During a full moon, however when loss of control on emotions, he turns into a werewolf/ * Superhuman Strength: Werewolves are one of the strongest supernatural creatures ever to exist. one of the werewolves greatest aspects is it's unmatched strength, as it can destroy anything in it's path. it can lift up to 60 tons and easily break through a steel barrier. the leg muscles allow it to jump far distances. * Superhuman Speed: Werewolves can run and move faster than any supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed reaching 500 - 700 miles per hour, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. Their speed is much greater than that of a vampire. * Superhuman Stamina: The werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. * Superhuman Agility: A werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Superhuman Durability A werewolf's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a super human. They cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, as ordinary firearms and blades seem to do little more than annoy the beast. Only a silver bullet or blade can harm a werewolf. * Heightened Senses: The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. They can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell other living creatures over 2000 miles and continents (when upwind) and follow a scent over any terrain. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a distance of 100000 miles and countries away. In order for the werewolf to gain these abilitys they have to reach the age of eleven. * Claws and Teeth: The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even metals such as titanium. Werewolves can also use their claws to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. * Empathy: Being that werewolves' senses being so strong, they developed the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. This ability can also be developed enough to absorb pain from someone. * Telepathy: Alpha's possess a more advanced form of this power which is known as telepathy the ability to read minds and control them. They also manifest this through touch, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. At first Alphas were believed to only have this, but it was discovered that Zetas also have this ability too, making them the communications of the pack. * Healing Factor: Werewolves are capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of their body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time instantly. Their ability to heal is at least infinity times that of a human. * Longevity: Because of the Lycan Virus, their aging process has slowed down amazingly. It takes a werewolf 400 years to reach the age of 4. Known Weaknesses Silver: Many modern werewolves are also supposedly immune to damage caused by ordinary weapons, being vulnerable only to silver objects (usually a bullet or blade). This negative reaction to silver is sometimes so strong that the mere touch of the metal on a werewolf's skin will cause burns. Semi-Mortality: Because werewolves are still human for most of the month, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. fire, drowning, suffocation, etc.) Although, it is very difficult to kill a werewolf thanks to their accelerated healing and endurance. Also, werewolves seem to be resistant to disease. Relationships ROMANCES Ariana Cori: Ariana and Aaron are best friends, they help each other in situations whenever needed, in ep 8 of season 1 Aaron finally tells his feelings to Ariana, Ariana decides to start dating him, they then break up in episode 20 of season 1 because of Ariana's cheating issues. After Aaron develops a crush on Hannah, Ariana apologizes to Aaron but Aaron says he is not into her anymore, although Aaron says he's forever be her best friend. Hannah Shafter: Hannah is Aaron's girlfriend, at first both of them didn't seem to be interested in each other at all but later onwards Aaron develops a crush on Hannah. Hannah doesn't seem to be interested in him all the way long but later onwards she kisses him goodluck for the fight with Isaac, they finally start dating in season 2 ep 7. They develop a great relationship later onwards as Hannah loses her crush on Liam. They even marry in the last episode of all the totals seasons. Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heuNe1ZiRoc Sia, Helium, David Guetta, FT. Afrojack Category:Movie